Petites histoires pour public averti
by TheWhiteFerret
Summary: OS Lemon pour m'amuser. Ce sont mes premières publications.
1. Sous la tente-HermioneHarry

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Harry/Hermione *Pensée

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Ron les avait quittés. Hermione écoutait la radio et Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment, il se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Au début, ils dansaient de manière un peu ridicule, comme deux enfants. Puis, il l'attira vers lui pour un slow.

POV Harry

*Ses cheveux sentent la violette...et ses lèvres dans mon cou...sont douces...C'est vrai qu'elle a une jolie peau...Mmm...Sa poitrine est plutôt agréable...Mmmh? Est-ce qu'elle m'embrasse le cou? Je pourrai pas résister si elle fait ça...mmmh...

POV Hermione

*Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'Harry était musclé...le Quidditch sûrement...J'aime son parfum...Son cou a un petit goût salé...Mmmh...Juste une petite mordée...Oh! J'adore qu'on m'agrippe les hanches...Je pourrai pas résister si il me presse contre lui comme ça...mmmh...

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent en un instant. Alors que la musique passait de romantique à langoureuse, leurs langues se caressèrent avec fougue. Une main enfoncée dans les cheveux d'Hermione et l'autre glissant de ses hanches à ses fesses, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en sentant son érection pressée contre le bas ventre de la jeune fille. Hermione saisit les épaules d'Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, si c'était possible. Ils durent se séparer à regret pour prendre leur souffle. Il chercha des yeux la surface plane la plus proche. La couchette ferait l'affaire. D'un coup de baguette, il l'a transforma en un lit de grande taille au matelas en plumes et aux draps de satin rouge. Un deuxième coup de baguette et l'éclairage se tamisa. Un troisième coup et un sort de contraception illumina brièvement le ventre d'Hermione.

-J'adore la magie...

Jetant sa baguette et reprenant ses lèvres, Harry cloua Hermione sur le lit et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise qu'elle portait. À chaque bouton défait, sa bouche glissait de plus en plus bas, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle gémit, passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry et lui enleva ses lunettes. Il lui enleva son jeans, caressant ses jambes au galbe parfait. Il retourna à ses lèvres en pressant ses seins. Il joua avec ses mamelons avec le pouce et l'index, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, avant d'y glisser sa langue, par dessus son soutien-gorge. D'une main, il le dégrafa et put enfin prendre le mamelon complètement dans sa bouche. Il agaça le bout de chair de langue et tout en la pressant contre lui, fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle était nue dans ses bras et semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était le souffle et la bouche d'Harry sur sa poitrine, son bras qu'il l'entourait, la chaleur qui l'envahissait et la main d'Harry qui se dirigeait vers cette source de chaleur et d'humidité. Personne ne l'avait touchée comme ça. Elle s'était parfois caressée, mais elle ne s'était jamais excitée au point de faire couler sa cyprine. Les doigts d'Harry atteignirent enfin leur but. Il lui passa doucement un doigt sur les grandes lèvres. Un doigt indolent, pour la faire languir. Son doigt décrivait des cercles concentriques et se rapprochait tranquillement de son clitoris et de l'entrée de son sexe. Il promena son doigt le long de sa fente en un mouvement de va-et-vient avant de le faire glisser à l'intérieur. Doucement, il le retira et le fit entrer de nouveau. Trop doucement, c'était une pure torture.

*Mais, j'en veux plus, moi! Allez, Harry!

Comme s'il avait compris son cri muet, il se glissa entre ses cuisses et son souffle caressa l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Tout en continuant sa torture digitale, il appuya sa langue sur son clitoris et le fit rouler. Il cajola ainsi son bouton de plaisir pendant de longues minutes tandis qu'Hermione haletait, se cambrait, gémissait, se tortillait et criait de plaisir sous les caresses du jeune homme. Dans un râle, elle atteint l'orgasme et resta immobile quelques instants tandis qu'Harry remontait vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur avant de lui arracher sa chemise et de le soumettre lui aussi à la torture des baisers. Torse nu, il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations que lui procurait la brunette. Il sentit des liens lui attacher les poignets et le maintenir en place. Il ouvra brusquement les yeux. Hermione le regardait, complètement nu, la baguette à la main.

-Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

Avec un sourire mutin, elle s'approcha d'Harry et le déshabilla. Son sexe se dressait fièrement et semblait même douloureux. Elle fit une moue adorable et il déglutit, imaginant le « supplice » à venir.

-Pauvre chéri, on va arranger ça.

Elle dépose un petit bisou le gland avant de glisser sa langue autour. Sa langue décrit des arabesques, tandis que sa main se referme sur la verge d'Harry. Elle la fit bouger de haut en bas tout en aspirant sensuellement sa virilité. Serrant les poings et les dents, la respiration du jeune homme se fit sifflante et gémissante.

*Si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi douée, je me serais essayé beaucoup plus tôt. Bordel!

De son côté, Hermione était assez occupée. Une main caressant les testicules, tout doucement. L'autre main effectuant de fermes va-et-vient le long de son sexe, variant la pression pour le rapprocher de l'orgasme et l'éloigner lorsqu'il en était trop proche. La bouche aspirant la verge, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à toucher la gorge. La langue câlinant cette même verge, pour un maximum de sensations. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, ses deux jambes de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry. Elle le voulait suppliant... De le voir trembler et gémir sous ses caresses l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle était ruisselante. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit cette petite chatte toute mouillée en même temps qu'Hermione enfonçait sa queue au plus profond de sa bouche. Avec l'odeur de cyprine, ce fut trop. Il se déversa dans sa gorge à grands jets et elle avala le tout docilement. Une fois, son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, il grogna :

-Détache-moi.

-Mmmh? Pourquoi?

-Pour que je te saute dessus...et que je te baise dans tous les sens possibles.

D'un coup de baguette, les liens se dénouèrent et il se rua sur elle.

Il l'embrassa avec férocité et lui pétrit durement les seins. Son érection ne tarda pas à revenir et il pénétra la jeune fille étendue sous lui. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en sentant la chaleur humide se resserrer sur sa verge. Dieu, qu'elle était serrée! Elle soupira de se sentir enfin complète et agita les hanches pour signifier à son amant qu'elle voulait le sentir bouger en elle. Il commença par de lents mouvements pour la faire languir, s'attardant au fond, puis près de l'entrée. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et finit par enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry pour qu'il cesse ce petit jeu et qu'il accélère le rythme. Il s'amusa de la voir si impatiente et lui donna un bon coup de bassin. Saisissant l'opportunité, d'un mouvement digne d'une gymnaste, elle le renversa pour pouvoir le chevaucher. Harry saisit la taille d'Hermione pour l'empaler fortement sur sa queue. Elle cria et lui agrippa les épaules pour mieux onduler des hanches, amplifiant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Leurs deux corps bougeaient en unisson, de plus en plus passionnément. Dans un dernier coup de bassin, ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, dans un concert de râles et de cris. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit alternant câlins tendres, caresses enivrantes et sexe infernal.

La chasse aux Horcruxes se fit soudain beaucoup plus intéressante...


	2. La Salle de bains des préfets-HGD

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Hermione/Ginny/Drago

!Attention Yuri!

Hermione soupira d'aise lorsque son corps fut immergé dans l'eau quasi bouillante. Les bulles irisées flottaient à la surface. La lune éclairait la salle de bains des préfets et se reflétait sur le marbre blanc. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, ce n'était pas une douche froide qui calmait les ardeurs d'Hermione, mais un bain brûlant. Elle avait eu des pensées plutôt précises et peu catholiques toute la journée et la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre d'aller se coucher sans avoir envie de sauter tout ce qui bouge, c'était une bonne séance de masturbation dans l'eau chaude. Heureusement que cette salle de bains apportait toute l'intimité nécessaire. Avec un sort d'insonorisation et un bon loquet, bien sûr.

Hermione laissa glisser ses mains le long de sa poitrine, s'attardant légèrement sur ses mamelons. D'un doigt indolent, elle faisait des cercles concentriques pour en faire dresser la pointe. Elle imaginait la langue d'une certaine rousse effectuant ces mêmes caresses. Sa main droite se dirigea alors entre ses jambes et ses doigts effleurèrent sa fente déjà humide. Elle jouait avec ses lèvres, agaçait son clitoris. Elle plongea un doigt à l'intérieur. Puis, deux. Elle faisait de longs va-et-vients. Cette fois, c'était le membre d'un blond aux yeux glacials qui remplaçait sa main dans ses fantasmes. Sa respiration s'accéléra au même rythme que ses doigts. Ses cris résonnèrent dans la salle vide.

Vide? Non. Une certaine rousse qui occupait l'esprit d'Hermione était cachée derrière un paravent. Elle avait compté clandestinement prendre un bain relaxant dans cette salle de bains luxueuse. Après tout, elle n'était pas une préfete. Mais le bruit de la porte l'avait surprise et elle s'était cachée, complètement nue, avant de pouvoir faire couler l'eau. Les gestes et les cris de la brunette l'avait excitée et elle tremblait de désir. C'est alors qu'Hermione cria :

-Ginny!

Cela déstabilisa la rousse qui se décida à venir rejoindre la brunette dans l'eau. Elle entra sans bruit et s'approcha. Elle profitât du moment de repos que s'octroyait Hermione pour l'embrasser doucement et passer ses mains sur le corps mouillé de son amie. La préfète sursauta, puis se laissa emporter par le baiser qui se prolongea et s'approfondit. Ginny empoigna les fesses d'Hermione et les malaxa tandis que son amante lui pétrissait les seins. La rouquine sentit une bouche venir dévorer son cou et des mains la hisser hors du bassin. La brunette fit alors descendre sa bouche plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. Sa bouche rencontra le sexe de la rousse et sa langue se fit câline. Ginny cria de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit son clitoris effleuré par un souffle chaud. Elle n'avait jamais été caressée de cette manière, mais appréciait énormément l'expérience. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de la préfète et soupira sous un coup de langue. Hermione s'activa et promena sa langue sur les lèvres, entre les plis, autour du clitoris et à l'intérieur du sexe de sa victime. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était une délicieuse torture. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le corps de Ginny assailli par l'orgasme. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'eau pour s'étendre sur le tapis blanc moelleux près du bassin d'eau. La rouquine se plaça au-dessus de son amante pour lui offrir à nouveau sa chatte tandis qu'elle tentait de reproduire les mêmes gestes sur son amie. Elles se cajolèrent et se léchèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à l'orgasme. Elles se glissèrent à nouveau dans l'eau pour nettoyer la sueur qui recouvrait leurs corps.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur moi, Hermione. Tu aimes...les femmes?

\- Les deux. Je l'ai découvert, i an. Quand j'ai vu Fleur Delacour, j'étais attirée. Quand j'ai vu Krum, j'étais attirée. Disons que nous avons passé de bons moments, tous les trois.

-Tous les trois?

-Yep.

-Et Harry? Et Ron? Ils le savent? Ils...l'ont déjà fait avec toi?

-Nah. De tout façon, ils manquent de maturité. Ils ne m'attirent pas. Il n'y a pas énormément d'hommes intéressants à Poudlard. Que des petits garçons.

Cette dernière phrase interpella la fierté de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui, comme Ginny, était caché dans cette pièce. Drago voulait s'isoler du reste des Serpentards qu'il trouvait imbéciles. Il s'était dit qu'un bain seul dans cette salle de bain décadente, lui rappellerait la maison. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se déshabiller que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Il jura et se jura de barrer la porte la prochaine fois. Il se cacha derrière une armoire et vit dans l'immense miroir, Ginny Weasley se déshabiller. Il resta bouche bée, puis constata qu'elle était plutôt agréable à regarder. Il sursauta quand il entendit à nouveau la porte ouvrir et Ginny se cacher derrière un paravent. C'était au tour de la Miss-je-sais-tout de se mettre complètement nue devant ses yeux. Et elle aussi, était bien foutue. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se fâcher de s'être fait dérober sa soirée de calme ou se délecter du spectacle de ces deux jeunes filles nues. Quand il vit Hermione se caresser et gémir, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son sexe se dressa rapidement en entendant les gémissements et en voyant la poitrine ferme de la jeune femme se soulever. Il se retint de se toucher, mais ses résolutions fondirent lorsqu'il vit Ginny rejoindre Hermione. Il les regardait s'embrasser et se caresser, mais quand la tête de la brunette atteignirent l'entrecuisse de la rouquine, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il s'empoigna et se masturba au rythme de leurs gestes. Il éjacula dans sa main en même temps qu'elles avaient un orgasme simultané en position 69. À l'aide de sa baguette, il se nettoya et écouta leur conversation en attendant de pouvoir sortir pour se laver aussi. Mais la dernière phrase d'Hermione le piqua au vif et il changea d'avis. Il se lança un sort de stérilisation temporaire et un sort de performance sexuelle (Vive PlayWitch!). Son érection revint rapidement et il sortit de sa cachette.

-Des petits garçons, Granger?

Ginny se leva d'un bond et tenta de cacher sa nudité avec ses mains, mais Hermione se redressa et toisa Drago, comme s'ils étaient tout simplement dans un corridor, lors de leurs éternelles joutes verbales.

-Des petits garçons. Quoique bâtis comme des hommes, mais des petits garçons qui ne pensent qu'à jouer avec leur balai!

Tout en discutant, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Drago. Elle dut lever la tête pour ne pas quitter son regard. Sa poitrine effleurait son torse et elle sentait l'érection du blond caresser son ventre. Il empoigna sa chevelure et l'embrassa férocement. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'un « petit garçon » pouvait faire. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle adorait les provoquer. Ils se donnaient toujours à fond et de manière plutôt bestiale pour montrer leur virilité. Ce ne sont pas des garçons, ce sont des gorilles! Sur cette pensée, elle se reconcentra sur l'attention que lui portait le Serpentard.

Une fois sa pruderie écartée, Ginny devait bien avouer que les baisers des deux ennemis lui faisaient de l'effet. Elle sentit son sexe s'humidifier de nouveau et prit son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher du couple. Elle colla son corps sur celui de la brune et lui embrassa les épaules tout en lui caressant un sein d'une main et le sexe de l'autre. La main de Drago quitta la chevelure d'Hermione pour aller prendre la fesse de la rouquine. Il se détacha de la jeune fille, puis les guida pour qu'elles s'étendent sur le tapis blanc.

Il laissa glisser ses mains du cou des jeunes filles vers leurs entrejambes, en passant par la poitrine qu'il agaça légèrement et les hanches qu'il caressa doucement. Puis les doigts de la main gauche s'insinuèrent dans une toison rousse tandis que ceux de la main droite s'attaquèrent à une toison brune. Du pouce, il effectuait des cercles autour de leurs bouton de plaisir. Le reste de ses doigts cajolaient les lèvres ouvertes et humides sans jamais plonger dans la chaleur intime de ces demoiselles. Il voulait les faire languir, les voir se tortiller et les entendre gémir et supplier pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Ginny, dans son inexpérience, n'en pouvait plus après quelques minutes. Ses hanches roulaient pour essayer d'obtenir plus. En vain. Hermione, qui reconnut la tactique pour l'avoir déjà fait subir, profitait du moment sans pour autant empêcher ses hanches d'onduler sous l'effet des caresses. Quand Drago inséra enfin un doigt, puis deux à l'intérieur, Ginny explosa de plaisir. La brunette, pour sa part, se dégagea pour s'agenouiller devant le blond et le prendre en bouche.

Il tressaillit en sentant un étau de chaleur se refermer sur sa verge. Il renversa la tête et glissa ses doigts dans la tignasse indomptable de la lionne. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Ginny rejoignit Hermione et les deux Gryffondors promenèrent leurs langues et leurs lèvres sur le membre dressé du Serpentard. Tour à tour, elles enfonçaient la virilité du jeune homme au plus profond de leurs bouches tandis qu'il appuyait sur leurs têtes pour amplifier la sensation. L'alternance entre la maladresse de la rouquine et l'expérience de la brunette était un mélange explosif. Il se sentit fondre avant de se déverser à grands jets dans la gorge d'Hermione qui avala le tout docilement.

Le sort de performance sexuelle mit deux petites minutes à agir et redonna au sexe du blond sa raideur. Hermione le regarda en haussant le sourcil, geste auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois. Il invita les jeunes filles à reprendre l'activité qu'elles faisaient avant son entrée dramatique. Elles se placèrent l'une sur l'autre et leurs langues reprirent le chemin de leurs fentes toutes mouillées. Drago se positionna à l'entrée du sexe de Ginny, qui était sur le dessus, et la pénétra. Il y alla doucement pour ne pas faire mal à la jeune vierge. Les caresses de la brunette aidant, il put s'enfoncer entièrement sans qu'elle ne bronche. Il commença de longs va-et-vient, s'interrompant quelquefois pour offrir sa verge à la bouche de la brunette, puis revenir à la chatte de la rouquine. Il agrippa les fesses bombées à sa portée pour donner des coups de bassins de plus en plus forts. Son gland cognait au fond et Ginny n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le cunnilingus qu'elle offrait à la préfète. Elle rejeta la tête et un râlement lui échappa. Sentir la langue d'Hermione sur son bouton de plaisir et Drago entrer et sortir de son sexe brûlant...Une vague de chaleur traversa son corps et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale alors que le blond se répandait au creux de son être...

Ginny retomba sur le tapis en tremblant. Hermione la regarda en riant légèrement puis grogna de frustration. C'était son tour, maintenant. Elle se plaça au-dessus de la jeune fille, appuyant son sexe contre sa bouche pour la forcer à sortir la langue et à reprendre ses caresses. Drago sentit à nouveau sa queue se gonfler et l'enfouit aussitôt dans l'antre humide de la préfète. Comme elle était plus expérimentée (d'après ce qu'il avait compris plus tôt), il décida d'oser un peu. Il appuya son gland entre les fesses d'Hermione et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil et d'un gémissement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de courber le dos pour lui faciliter l'accès. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'y glissa avec joie. Les parois se resserrèrent sur la verge et fit courir un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de la préfète et il redoubla d'ardeur. Ginny, voulant essayer de rendre la pareille à son amie, lui lapait l'entrecuisse et finit par y introduire un doigt. Elle trouva le point G de la demoiselle et se fit un point d'honneur de le stimuler. Entre les coups de butoir dans son cul et les attentions sur son clitoris, son vagin et son point G, Hermione finit par atteindre l'orgasme le plus fulgurant qu'elle ait connu. Même chose pour Drago qui éjacula dans un râle enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la chatte de la préfète.

Ils se glissèrent tous les trois dans le bassin d'eau et se nettoyèrent mutuellement, prolongeant le moment. Ils se jurèrent de ne parler de ceci à personne...et de recommencer à l'occasion.


	3. La Retenue-HermioneRogue

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Hermione/Rogue

Ses talons claquaient sur les dalles de pierre du couloir. Elle reserra sa robe de sorcière sur ses épaules. Le chemin menant aux cachots était glacial. Devant la porte, elle respira un bon coup et cogna.

-Entrez!

La voix était cassante. Hermione faillit faire demi-tour, mais prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement sans faire de bruit.

-Miss Granger. Vous êtes en retard.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas.

-Suivez-moi.

Le professeur Rogue la conduisit dans une pièce adjacente.

-Vous nettoierez les chaudrons de mon laboratoire personnel ce soir. Sans magie, le matériel est sur la table...Oh, et sans votre robe de sorcière. J'espère que vous m'avez obéi et que vous ne vous êtes pas changée.

Il avait ajouté ce détail avec un sourire narquois. La pièce était glauque, plutôt froide. Il alla s'asseoir derrrière le petit bureau et se mit à corriger des copies. Hermione retira sa robe de sorcière et se trouva dans la même tenue qu'il lui avait valu cette retenue. Lavande et Parvati l'avait convaincue qu'elle devait changer son look pour plaire aux garçons et coucher enfin avec quelqu'un. Elles ne savaient pas que c'était chose faite depuis belle lurette. Pour se débarasser des deux teignes, elle avait accepté, pensant que sa robe de sorcière cacherait le tout. C'était sans compter la maladresse de Ron qui avait mis le pied sur la dite robe et l'avait dévêtue en plein cours de potions. Toute la classe, son sombre professeur y compris, avait pu admirer son accoutrement, non réglementaire, voire obscène, selon Rogue. D'où la retenue.

Elle évalua l'ampleur du travail et décida de s'attaquer à l'énorme chaudron en plein milieu de la pièce. Le plus gros du travail, quoi. Elle se pencha et commença à gratter le fond.

Rogue releva les yeux et les écarquilla. Son élève lui offrait une vue...alléchante. Dans sa position actuelle, la mini-jupe exposait un arrière-train bien bombé, un string de dentelle rouge et des jarettelles assorties. Il devait s'avouer qu'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait gardé la jeune fille en retenue, c'était pour observer sa tenue et surtout ce qu'il y avait en dessous en toute tranquilité. Il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit ce même arrière-train rebondir au rythme des frottements qu'Hermione effectuait pour nettoyer le fond de ce chaudron. Il ne pouvait la toucher, pas tant qu'elle serait son élève. Mais il y avait peut-être un moyen...

-Miss Granger!

Elle se releva et se tourna vers son professeur. Il déglutit en voyant la dentelle rouge du soutien-gorge assorti au travers du chemisier blanc un poil trop serré et dans l'ouverture du décolleté. Elle le regardait avec des yeux de biches soulignés de noir et une bouche rouge légèrement entrouverte.

-Déposez cette brosse et suivez-moi. Votre retenue se passera autrement.

Elle obéit, sans toutefois savoir si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou inquiète. Il se rendit dans ses appartements personnels et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin. Ce qu'elle fit le coeur battant.

-Votre tenue est inappropriée pour les cours. Avez-vous une petite idée de l'effet que vous produisez chez un homme habillée de la sorte?

Elle baissa les yeux et chuchota qu'elle le savait, mais que son intention n'avait jamais été de dévoiler son habillement devant ses camarades.

-Avez-vous fait exprès de vous pencher ainsi tout à l'heure?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, réalisant qu'il avouait indirectement être excité par son allure actuelle. Elle avait connu quelques garçons, tous moldus, mais jamais d'hommes. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Son membre tressaillit comme si cette lueur avait été un courant électrique entre eux.

-Non, miss Granger. Les relations entre élèves et professeurs sont interdites. Mais...je pense pouvoir contourner cette règle. Je vais vous bander les yeux, vous vous laisserez faire et vous aller m'obéir, compris?

Hermione acquiesça et lécha rapidement les lèvres. Un foulard de soie noire vint recouvrir ses yeux. Elle sentit les boutons de son chemisier être détachés un par un avant de le sentir glisser sur ses bras et tomber par terre. Son string suivit le même chemin gravitationnel. Elle se trouvait en soutien-gorge, mini-jupe et jarretelles au milieu de la pièce sans que personne ne l'ait touchée. Un autre foulard de soie vint attacher ses bras dans son dos. Une baguette appuya sur son épaule pour qu'elle se place à genoux sur le tapis persan qui ornait le sol de la chambre.

Severus, après avoir utilisé sa baguette pour déshabiller partiellement la jeune femme, prit une boîte sous son lit pour la poser sur un guéridon. Il déverouilla le coffret d'ébène et en fit sortir un objet. Il murmura un sort. L'objet se mit à se déplacer seul et vint effleurer la bouche d'Hermione tandis que le professeur Rogue prit place dans le fauteuil à côté du guéridon pour observer la scène.

L'objet était en fait un godemiché provenant de la boutique de jouets sexuels Les Flèches de Cupidon. Cette boutique se spécialisait dans les reproductions. Pour une somme non négligable, le détaillant reproduisait les seins, les fesses, le sexe, ce qui vous excite quoi, de l'être aimé. La reproduction était extrêmement réaliste, chaleur corporelle et grain de la peau y compris. Cette oeuvre venait avec un sort de dédoublement. Ce que les fesses reproduites ressentaient (une fessée, par exemple), la personne qui avait servi de modèle le ressentait. La plupart des couples utilisaient ces produits pour pimenter leur vie de couple. Severus, lui y vit un usage différent. Il fit reproduire son propre sexe. Il pouvait donc, lors de ses nuits avec une inconnue de passage, lui donner l'illusion d'être prise par deux hommes et se donner l'illusion de prendre deux femmes. Tout le monde en ressortait gagnant et satisfait par-dessus le marché. Mais avec Hermione, il vit l'occasion de se faire plaisir, de lui faire plaisir tout en respectant (techniquement) les règles. Il sourit de son idée de génie avant de renverser la tête et de gémir.

Hermione, en sentant un objet dur et doux effleurer ses lèvres, ouvrit instinctivement la bouche et caressa celui-ci du bout de la langue. Severus ressentit le souffle chaud comme s'il était lui-même sur le point de se faire engloutir. Elle pointa la langue et dessina des arabesques sur le godemiché . Elle referma les lèvres sur la couronne et aspira le gland. Les doigts de Severus se refermèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. À l'aide de ses lèvres, Hermione fit glisser le membre artificiel plus loin dans sa bouche sans cesser de le titiller de sa langue agile. Elle finit par le faire entrer jusqu'à la garde, sentant les testicules contre son menton. La respiration de Rogue était saccadée. Elle entama un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient et il dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas s'élancer vers elle et la prendre sauvagement.

Il se maîtrisa suffisamment pour marmonner quelques sorts. Le godemiché se retira de la jeune femme, vola jusque derrière elle et resta suspendu dans les airs. Severus défit sa braguette et s'installa de manière plus confortable pour la suite des évènements. Il rouvrit le coffret et une deuxième reproduction s'éleva dans les airs pour venir effleurer à nouveau la bouche d'Hermione qui se remit à l'ouvrage. Celui qui patientait derrière elle vint caresser son clitoris, ses lèvres avant de plonger dans sa moiteur. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se mua en gémissement. Les deux verges se montrèrent plus exigeantes, martelant la chair fragile de ses orifices. Ce qui ne fit que l'exciter davantage, son sexe ruisselant entre ses cuisses blanches. Severus entrouvit les yeux et se délecta du spectacle autant que les sensations que lui procuraient cette merveilleuse invention. Voir la miss-je-sais-tout en tenue affriolante, attachée, bandée, la bouche et la chatte pleine était exquis. De sentir à la fois l'habileté de sa langue et l'étroitesse de sa féminité était envoûtant.

Il cessa momentanément le sort et s'adressa à son élève.

-Est-ce que vous en voulez plus, miss Granger?

Elle soupira et son corps répondit à sa place.

-J'espère que vous êtes ouverte à de nouvelles expériences...

Le godemiché qui recevait une fellation vint se poster également derrière la demoiselle et une troisième reproduction s'extirpa du coffret. Cette dernière se glissa doucement entre les lèvres entrouvertes pour recevoir à son tour de douces caresses buccales. Le membre comblant son antre brûlant reprit son va-et-vient infatiguable. Hermione sentit également un troisième gland appuyer légèrement sur son anus. Elle eut un léger mouvement de panique puis se sentit fondre en le sentant s'insinuer en elle. Des vagues et des frissons la parcoururent toute entière. Prise de toutes parts, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et se laissa porter par l'intense plaisir qui la terrassait. Severus se sentait tout aussi désorienté et sur le point d'exploser, mais il ne put résister à l'envie de rendre la jeune femme complètement folle.

-Encore? En voulez-vous encore plus?

Sa voix était éraillée par le plaisir. Elle fit l'effet d'un électrochoc pour la demoiselle qui jouit une première fois. Il prit sa jouissance pour un oui et fit léviter les deux godemichés restants. Le premier vient rejoindre son confrère dans la chatte ruisselante qui s'étira de plus belle pour accueillir cet autre membre imposant. La jeune élève poussa un cri perçcant et ondula des hanches pour amplifier le mouvement. Un deuxième orgasme la fit basculer vers l'avant exposant ses fesses bien rondes. Le deuxième membre artificiel en profita pour s'enfoncer dans son cul. Les cinq verges infatiguables bougeaient en alternance à un rythme de plus en plus rapides. La queue de Severus palpitait sous cette avalanche de sensations. Hermione finit par hurler et s'écraser sur le tapis, le corps tremblant sous la fulgurance de ce troisième orgasme tandis que la semence de Rogue jaillissait à grands jets.

Les godemichés se retirèrent, se nettoyèrent par magie et se rangèrent dans le coffret. D'un coup de baguette magique, Rogue retrouva ses habits noirs et son flegme habituel. Il rhabilla la jeune fille et la détacha. Le foulard qui bandait ses yeux glissa au sol. Elle le regardait intensément, les joues rouges, le souffle encore court de toute cette pagaille. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le contenu du coffret avant qu'il ne se referme et se verrouille dans un cliquetis.

-N'oubliez pas, miss Granger, je ne vous ai jamais touchée...


	4. Sensualité-HermioneDrago

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Hermione/Drago

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Toute la semaine, ce foutu parfum la poursuivait. Où qu'elle aille, l'odeur envoûtante était présente. En classe, aux repas, lors d'une retenue, dans le parc, partout! Une odeur virile, puissante, à rendre folle. Elle lui donnait des frissons. Elle lui faisait imaginer des scénarios innommables. Au détour d'un couloir, elle pouvait sentir ce parfum l'envelopper comme si un homme la prenait dans ses bras. La nuit, l'odeur s'instillait dans ses rêves sous la forme d'une silhouette mâle qui lui enlevait tout contrôle.

Après une semaine, Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir qu'elle était cette odeur. Et s'il y a une chose qu'elle déteste c'est ne pas savoir. Alors qu'elle se décidait à résoudre le mystère, l'odeur disparut. Tout d'abord étonnée, la jeune fille se mit à recherche activement l'odeur qui lui était maintenant si familière. Elle lui manquait.

Un hibou tapait sur la fenêtre. Hermione alla lui ouvrir et il déposa un paquet dans ses mains avant de s'envoler. Il lui était adressé. Elle le déballa et fut surprise de trouver un baladeur sorcier. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et mit en marche l'appareil. Une musique légère commença. En rythme avec la balade, Hermione balançait la tête puis ferma les yeux lorsque la musique changea pour une symphonie puissante. Les vibrations sonores semblaient se fondre avec les battements de son cœur et prenaient source au cœur de son être.

La musique changea de nouveau pour une mélodie langoureuse, accompagné d'une voix d'homme, sensuelle, grave, légèrement rauque. Les hanches d'Hermione ne purent s'empêcher d'onduler alors qu'elle imaginait un homme dévorant ses lèvres, son cou, son corps de baisers.

Lorsque le baladeur s'arrêta, elle avait le souffle court et la sensation d'être insatisfaite. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'aller ranger soigneusement l'objet (pas question que ses compagnes de dortoir le trouvent). Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour une bonne douche froide, la tête embrumée de parfum enivrant et de musique langoureuse.

Hermione travaillait sur un devoir d'arithmancie à la bibliothèque. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, l'heure du dîner était passée. Elle soupira et ramassa ses livres et son sac pour se diriger vers les cuisines. Presqu'à destination, elle vit de la lumière dans une salle vide. Elle s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée et vit une petite table avec des chandelles. Personne à l'intérieur. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de quelqu'un quand elle vit son nom sur l'enveloppe dorée déposée sur la table.

Elle entra donc et referma soigneusement la porte. Déposant son sac, elle prit l'enveloppe et lut la missive à l'intérieur.

Je sais que tu as manqué le dîner. Régale-toi, ma beauté.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. Elle sourit et prit place en haussant les épaules. Sitôt assise, son entrée préférée apparut sur la table. Elle dégusta la crème d'asperges en regardant les lueurs des chandelles. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa cuillère, le bol disparut pour laisser place à une assiette d'huîtres et de crevettes au gingembre. Elle resta figée un instant, se demandant comment celui qui avait préparé cette surprise savait exactement ses préférences. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à Harry ou Ron, se doutant très bien de leurs réactions d'adolescents si elle mentionnait aimer ces repas aphrodisiaques. L'odeur épicée chassa ces pensées et elle dévora les fruits de mer avec un appétit renouvelé. Dès la dernière bouchée avalée, la table se nettoya.

Des lumières s'allumèrent plus loin dans la pièce. Hermione tourna la tête et vit des coussins étendus sur le sol devant une table basse couverte de chandelles ainsi que d'une assiette de truffes au chocolat, de fraises et de crème fouettée. Son préféré... Elle s'étendit sur les coussins, appréciant la douceur de la soie et le confort de cette position. Elle trempa un doigt dans la crème fouettée et le suça en souriant. Puis, la jeune fille prit une truffe et la glissa entre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, savourant la douceur amère du chocolat sur sa langue. Elle goûta aux fraises, trempées dans la crème. Chaque bouchée était un pur délice...

Elle quitta la pièce une fois le dessert terminé en se demandant qui avait bien pu lui faire cette surprise.

Lundi, lors du cours de potion, Hermione reçut une boule de papier sur la tête. Elle la ramassa et regarda autour d'elle sans trouver de coupable. Elle l'ouvrit et lut le message.

Rendez-vous à la tour d'Astronomie à minuit.

Après le parfum, la musique, le repas, elle était plus que curieuse. Peut-être rencontrerait-elle enfin celui qui l'obsédait depuis quelques temps. Elle emprunta la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et se rendit à la tour. Personne...mais à minuit, elle leva les yeux et vit une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Elle regardait le ciel émerveillée. C'était...magique. Elle quitta cependant la tour après une heure sans avoir vu personne.

Mercredi, lors du cours d'Histoire de la magie, Hermione vit une enveloppe dorée apparaître sur ses notes. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, mais tous les élèves dormaient profondément.

Rendez-vous devant le lac au coucher du soleil.

Au point de rendez-vous, elle attendit à nouveau. Personne...mais quelle vue! Les orangés et les roses du ciel se reflétaient sur la surface brillante du lac, le soleil, boule incandescente coulait au fond du lac. Les nuages se teintaient de violet. C'était magnifique...Elle quitta à nouveau après une heure sans avoir rencontré ce mystérieux admirateur.

Vendredi, lors du cours de Soin des créatures magiques, une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Rendez-vous à la volière à l'aube.

Dévorée de curiosité et espérant cette fois qu'il serait là, Hermione se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Elle se précipita à la volière. Elle ne vit personne, mais vit le plus merveilleux lever de soleil. Blanc, rose, gris, bleu. Elle se serait crue à l'intérieur d'un coquillage. Un peu déçue, mais tout de même paisible et sereine, elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle sans autre compagnie que celle d'Hedwige.

Malgré sa déception du matin, elle retourna à la bibliothèque pour travailler ses devoirs dès le souper terminé. Elle ne put travailler longtemps avant qu'une enveloppe dorée fasse office de signet dans son livre de Métamorphose. Elle l'ouvrit.

Salle sur Demande. Tout de suite.

P.S. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse, les parchemins volant autour d'elle. Excitée, elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle et entra. La lumière était tamisée et elle vit une table de massage au centre. Elle gémit d'anticipation avant de laisser tomber son sac, sa robe, son uniforme. Elle se glissa entre les draps doux, ne se posant aucune question, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit.

Deux mains chaudes et masculines se glissèrent sur son dos. Elles caressèrent fermement la surface de son corps, du bas du dos aux épaules avant de revenir pétrir les fesses. Deux pouces appuyèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale avant de venir soulager les tensions des trapèzes. Hermione se sentit fondre lorsque les mains vinrent masser son cou et sa nuque. L'homme massa ses bras et ses jambes, évacuant tout le stress que la brunette ait pu accumuler. Il recula dans l'ombre laissant la jeune fille complètement détendue mais encore une fois frustrée. Mais pas pour longtemps.

La table de massage se transforma soudainement en lit luxueux avec draps de soie. Le parfum qui l'avait poursuivie il y a quelques temps emplit la pièce. La musique langoureuse du baladeur résonna. Il s'approcha enfin, prit le visage délicat entre ses mains et l'embrassa profondément. Quand il recula, elle se perdit dans les iris orageux.

-C'était toi?

-Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais jamais me voir, alors j'ai décidé d'occuper tes autres sens pour que tu me voies comme étant quelqu'un qui est fou de toi.

Drago embrassa le front d'Hermione avant de caresser ses cheveux et de l'étendre à nouveau sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et les sens de la jeune fille étaient sans dessus dessous. Le parfum l'enveloppait. Ses hanches ondulaient sous l'effet de la musique et des lèvres dévorant son cou. La bouche qui la muselait goûtait les fraises, le chocolat et la crème fouettée. Elle voyait des étoiles. Elle sentait des mains puissantes parcourir son corps. La langue du jeune homme dessinait des figures floues sur son ventre et descendait, dangereusement, plus bas. Le souffle chaud balaya bientôt son intimité. Les mains serrant la taille fine, Drago se mit à lécher doucement cette partie si sensible. Il écarta doucement les lèvres avec ses doigts avant de faire glisser sa langue de haut en bas, si lentement qu'Hermione gémit de frustration. Il agaça le petit bouton de chair rose, tournant autour avant de le suçoter amoureusement. Il plongea sa langue dans l'intimité brûlante de la jeune fille et se délecta du nectar légèrement sucré. La brunette renversa la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Ses mains agrippaient les épaules de son amant. Elle finit par pousser un cri perçant alors qu'un tremblement la parcourait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils.

Drago remonta vers le visage de la jeune fille et embrassa la bouche au souffle saccadé. Il prit les frêles poignets, les plaça au-dessus de la tête brune et appuya pour les maintenir en place. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter alors que le jeune homme pénétra Hermione. Elle arqua le dos et rapprocha ses hanches inconsciemment. Il glissa son bras gauche dans le dos de la brunette et s'enfonça profondément tout en pétrissant la poitrine ferme de son autre main. Leurs corps se rapprochaient et s'éloignaient comme deux aimants alors qu'ils approchaient de l'extase, le regard toujours soudé. Au moment où il vit les yeux de sa belle se fermer, Drago embrassa la bouche rougie et cueillit le cri qui s'échappait avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione au 7e ciel. Elle voyait des étoiles.


End file.
